A compound semiconductor is a compound that is composed of at least two types of elements rather than one type of element such as silicon or germanium and operates as a semiconductor. Various types of compound semiconductors have been developed and are currently being used in various fields of industry. Typically, a compound semiconductor may be used in thermoelectric conversion devices using the Peltier Effect, light emitting devices using the photoelectric conversion effect, for example, light emitting diodes or laser diodes, solar cells, and the like.
First, a solar cell is environment-friendly since it does not need an energy source other than solar rays, and therefore are actively studied as an alternative future energy source. A solar cell may be generally classified as a silicon solar cell using a single element of silicon, a compound semiconductor solar cell using a compound semiconductor, and a tandem solar cell where at least two solar cells having different band gap energies are stacked.
Among these, a compound semiconductor solar cell uses a compound semiconductor in a light absorption layer which absorbs solar rays and generates an electron-hole pair, and may particularly use compound semiconductors in the III-V groups such as GaAs, InP, GaAlAs and GaInAs, compound semiconductors in the II-VI groups such as CdS, CdTe and ZnS, and compound semiconductors in the I-III-VI groups represented by CuInSe2.
The light absorption layer of the solar cell demands excellent long-term electric and optical stability, high photoelectric conversion efficiency, and easy control of the band gap energy or conductivity by composition change or doping. In addition, conditions such as production cost and yield should also be met for practical use. However, many conventional compound semiconductors fail to meet all of these conditions at once.
In addition, a thermoelectric conversion device is used for thermoelectric conversion power generation or thermoelectric conversion cooling applications, and generally includes an N-type thermoelectric semiconductor and a P-type thermoelectric semiconductor electrically connected in series and thermally connected in parallel. The thermoelectric conversion power generation is a method which generates power by converting thermal energy to electrical energy using a thermoelectromotive force generated by creating a temperature difference in a thermoelectric conversion device. Also, the thermoelectric conversion cooling is a method which produces cooling by converting electrical energy to thermal energy using an effect that a temperature difference creates between both ends of a thermoelectric conversion device when a direct current flows through the both ends of the thermoelectric conversion device.
The energy conversion efficiency of the thermoelectric conversion device generally depends on a performance index value or ZT of a thermoelectric conversion material. Here, the ZT may be determined based on the Seebeck coefficient, electrical conductivity, and thermal conductivity, and as a ZT value increases, a thermoelectric conversion material has better performance.
Heretofore, many kinds of thermoelectric conversion materials have been proposed, but there is substantially no thermoelectric conversion material with sufficiently high thermoelectric conversion performance. In particular, thermoelectric conversion materials are applied to more and more fields, and temperature conditions may vary depending on their applied fields. However, since thermoelectric conversion materials may have different thermoelectric conversion performance depending on temperature, each thermoelectric conversion material needs to have optimized thermoelectric conversion performance suitable for its applied field. However, there is not yet proposed a thermoelectric conversion material with optimized performance for various temperature ranges.